wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 1)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1 is wollsson's first cycle after re-starting. 11 girls were chosen to compete. The judges are, the host, Tyra Banks, Courtney-Kay Woodford, Emmanuel Kthxbaibitch, Jessica Dabetchintown and almost every week there's a guest judge who somehow was featured in the episode. When 6 girls remain they will go overseas. This season the overseas destination is Apia, Samoa. teh winr ws volenta dooboiz Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Episode Summaries 'Oh My Lanta!' The girls arrive in New York City and get dropped of at an apartment, where they'd live. They directly rushed up to their apartment, but they left Eleonora downstairs. Karla and Tamzin becamse friends. At the night the girls had a party, but then the girls realized that maybe they'd have a photoshoot next day so they were in bed 2 seconds later. The next day the girls get a TyraMail about that they're gonna go to the Caribbean. Later they arrive in Montego Bay, Jamaica where they meet Mariana McNyan, A Scottish-Jamaican photographer, and they have a photoshoot at the beach selling swimsuits with her. The next day the girls are home again and at early afternoon they get a TyraMail about that panel's coming up soon... *'First Call-Out:' Yasmin Kuatamin *'Bottom Two: '''Kendahl Rhodes & Eleonora Fonte *'Eliminated:' Eleonora Fonte *'Special Guest: Mariana McNyan '''I Just Wanna Push You, So That You Fall and Die When the girls come home Monique complains about that Kendahl stayed at panel and says that she looks like a cucumber. Krista asks Monique why she has to complain all the time, and Monique says that it's because she, herself, is awesome. The next day the girls have a group shoot where they have to outshine each others. At panel judge Jessica complains about how "sucky" everyone did. *'First Call-Out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom 2:' Uvettah Rasputine & Krista Mathadose *'Eliminated:' Krista Mathadose 'My Eyebrows Escaped!' *'First Call-Out: '''Uvettah Rasputine *'Bottom Three: Yasmin Kuatamin, Alexandria Green & Tamzin Silva *'Eliminated: '''Alexandria Green & Tamzin Silva 'Tyra Said That You Needed A Slap! *'First Call-Out: '''Violetta Dubois *'Bottom Two: Raina Hein & Monique Clarkstone *'Eliminated: '''Monique Clarkstone 'Life is Bubbles and Cakes! The six remaining girls arrive in Apia, Samoa where they get to meet Nigel Barker. He takes the girls to a Samoan geyser where the girls have to model RustyNail swimsuits. Yasmin does akward posing, and Karla thinks she looks pathetic, but when it's Karla's turn she slips on the rocks. The girls arrive at their new house, and Yasmin says that it looks like it's from New York. Karla gets annoyed and goes out in the garden. Uvettah says that she thinks Karla is on her period. The girls get their beds. Yasmin rooms with Kendahl, Raina rooms with Uvettah, and both Violetta and Karla were lucky enough to find rooms all for themselves. When it turns night the girls have a party and they all have very fun. Karla and Raina gets some ice cream with tomato taste. Yummy >_> Kendahl, Violetta and Uvettah talks about the photoshoot and Kendahl is bitchy and says that they three did the best and that the rest sucked. Karla overhears them. And what they say upsets her. She tells them that they are "fake-ass whore bitches" and she tells them not not mess with her, as she has a black belt. The next day Kendahl lights a fire to make the house a bit warmer, since the night had been really cold. Raina wakes up and is all happy blablabla. Kendahl finds her fake with all her "Oh My Lanta!". Karla won't talk to neither Uvettah, Violetta or Kendahl, which upsets Violetta since she said nothing about the other girls. Violetta confronts Karla and calls her immature, but Karla thinks that stupid of her to say, since she is only 16 years old. Violetta gets even more upset and she wants to know why she's being so immature. Karla gets real annoyed and slaps Violetta. Raina thinks they're having a party and gets shocked when she sees it. Violetta runs into the toilet and cries, which Uvettah hears so she goes into the toilet and asks her what happens, but Violetta doesn't want to tell her what happened, but Uvettah forces it out of her. Uvettah goes confront Karla, which makes Karla even more annoyed, and Uvettah says that she knows why Yu-Ri Moto never talks about her, which makes Karla really angry and runs after Uvettah. Raina hears them and she shows of her.... unique.... singing skills.... At panel the girls have a posing challenge which Violetta wins, and therefor receives first call-out. Tyra tells Karla that she had a horrible behavior, and she lands in the bottom 2 with Kendahl. Tyra tells the girls that every judge gives their COO, and this week she was outvoted on who she wanted to stay in the competition. Which put a lot of pressure on Karla's back when she stayed. *'First Call-Out: '''Violetta Dubois *'Bottom Two: Karla Sacred & Kendahl Rhodes *'Eliminated: '''Kendahl Rhodes *'Special Guest: Nigel Barker 'YAY! It's Raina's Creator's Hometown!' Wasn't uploaded. Who knows what happened. Probably had some drama. Everyone was pissed. They had a photoshoot. Obviously, Yasmin impressed. Obviously, Karla and Raina didn't. Raina went home. *'First Call Out:' Yasmin Kuatamin *'Bottom Two:' Karla Sacred & Raina Hein *'Eliminated:' Raina Hein 'Episode 7' Like last time, wasn't uploaded. Don't know what happened. Probs drama. They had photoshoot. Uvettah impressed again. Violetta and Karla didn't. Karla went home. Everyone was probs super happy about that one. *'First Call Out:' Uvettah Rasputine *'Bottom Two:' Karla Sacred & Violetta Dubois *'Eliminated:' Karla Sacred 'Episode 8' Still not uploaded. Are you sensing a pattern? Karla was eliminated, so this was probs real chill. They had photoshoot. There are three left, btw. They had a shoot. Violetta redeemed herself. Uvettah and Yasmin failed at life. Yasmin went home. *'First Call Out:' Violetta Dubois *'Bottom Two:' Yasmin Kuatamin & Uvettah Rasputine *'Eliminated:' Yasmin Kuatamin 'Episode 9' YES, YOU GUESSED IT! Not uploaded. It was the final two. They had a photoshoot. They had a runway. They went to the final judging. It was Uvettah and Violetta. Battle of the "-etta(h)"'s. But, spoiler, Violetta won. *'Runner-up: '''Uvettah Rasputine *'Sims Next Top Model:' Violetta Dubois Summaries 'Call-out order' '''Tyra's Call-Out Order' 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Swimsuits in Jamaica *'Episode 2': Muddy Friends *'Episode 3': Sims Next Top Mannequin *'Episode 4': Walking Down Model Street *'Episode 5': Modeling RustyNail Swimsuits Next to a Samoan Geyser *'Episode 6-1': Posing With and as Native Samoans *'Episode 6-2': Black and White Beauty Shots w/o Make-Up *'Episode 7': Sexy Tourists in Perth *'Episode 8': Australian Love Story *'Episode 9 - Finale': L'Oréal Ad Locations This table shows where the girls were each episode.